The History Between Us
by hotforteacher
Summary: Cal is in an accident. Gillian thinks back to when they met.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! New story, woo-hoo! I am taking a look into their history together.**

****Please read this: I got this idea from a Lie to Me video from Youtube. Please go see it! It is absolutely wonderful! It is called "Filling in the blanks". Just type it into the search box and you will see it! ****If you haven't seen it yet, definitely go check out the video!** So since I got this idea from this video, I want to give props to sweetevangeline for making such an amazing story! If you are reading this, I hope I give it justice! 

**I don't own Lie to Me but it will be coming back soon!**

_*Italics = Gillian's thought_

***Bold = Cal's thought**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Present

Gillian walked through her front door and threw down her briefcase. She walked into her living room and fell onto the sofa. _I just got home and I am so happy. After the case we just had, I have given myself the day off tomorrow. Oh man, a whole day to myself. I can finally clean up—_

--Ring, Ring—

_Oh, who could that be? Should I even pick it up? Oh, what the hell._ She got up from her comfortable position on the sofa to answer the phone. "Hello."

There was a woman on the other line, "Is this Dr. Gillian Foster?"

Her heart started to race. "Yes, this is. May I ask who is calling?"

The woman paused for a quick second and said, "I am calling on behalf of Dr. Cal Lightman at Georgetown University Hospital. He has been in an accident. The only name on his file was your name."

Gillian froze and said, "How is he doing? What happened to him?"

Again, the woman paused, "Dr. Foster, it would be best if you could come down to the hospital so that the doctor can speak to you personally. Is there anyone else I need to contact?"

Gillian stumbled, "No, I mean he has a daughter but I will tell her. I will be there in 30 minutes."

The nurse said, "Okay Dr. Foster, We are on side B Floor 5. Just come up to the nurses' station and we will direct you from there. If you have any questions prior to your arrival, please call 555-2453." She took a short breath and then asked, "Is there anything else you need Dr. Foster?"

Gillian was finishing writing down the information when she said, "No, I don't need anything else. Thank you… um, I didn't catch your name."

She said, "Veronica Sanchez. I will see you in 30 minutes, Dr. Foster. Drive safely."

Gillian put the pen down and grabbed the keys. "Thank you Veronica." She hung up the phone. She grabbed her purse and cell phone and walked out the door. When she got into her car, she opened her phone and called Emily's number. When the teenager picked up, Gillian said, "Hey Emily, it's Gillian. I have to come pick you up, your father has been in an accident."

Emily gasped and barely said, "Okay, I'm at Cecilia's house. Do you remember where that is?"

She nodded her head and said softly, "Yes, I remember. I will be there in 10 minutes." She waited a couple seconds and asked, "Did you need me to stay on the phone with you?"

Emily exhaled and whispered, "No, you don't have to. I will be outside waiting. See you later." And before Gillian could say anything back, she heard the ending click. She put her phone in the cup holder and drove away.

On the way to pick up Emily, Gillian just drove and thought. _I hope Cal is alright. He can't be dead. If he was dead, they would tell me over the phone, right? Oh, I don't know. I hope he just has a scratch, but that is not realistic either. Damn, can't this car go faster? This can't be happening. It feels like we are just now starting to connect, again._ She let out a small giggle. _It only seems like yesterday we were meeting and fighting over silly things. Now, if I remember correctly, I have to take a right at this stop sign. Oh, there is Emily. Geez, I feel so bad for her. I really didn't mean to break it to her like that. It just kind of came out like that. How could I have been so stupid?_

Gillian pulled up to the curb and Emily climbed in the car. The ride to the hospital was a quiet one. Emily just looked out of the window, sometimes wiping her face. Twice, Gillian thought about placing a hand on Emily's arm, but decided against it. They got to the hospital and walked straight onto the 5th floor on Side B. Just like Gillian was told, she went straight up to the nurses' station and said, "Hello, my name is Dr. Gillian Foster. I spoke to a woman named Veronica. We are here to see Cal Lightman."

The young nurse looked onto her computer and said, "Can you please follow me?" The nurse got up and walked down the hall with Gillian and Emily following closely behind. They were clearly upset when they walked into an empty waiting room. The nurse allowed them through and said, "The doctor will be with you shortly." She turned to leave.

Before the nurse left though, Emily shouted "Listen, don't have us waiting here for hours if my dad is dead. You need to tell us now." She sat down and put her head in her hands and started crying.

The nurse, who was clearly shocked, said, "I can assure you that Dr. Lightman is not dead, but I can't tell you anything else. I am sorry." She looked genuinely sorry. "The doctor will be here soon. If you need anything, pick up the phone and dial the extension number 531. That will connect you to the nurses' station." She smiled and left the room by closing the door.

Gillian sat down next to Emily and put and arm around her shoulders. She let her cry while Gillian let her thoughts drift back to the first time she and Cal ever met…

///

Jan. 1993

Gillian walked into the classroom with a feeling of pride as she exhaled. _The start of a new semester and a new year. 1993, here I come! And dear old Dr. Reese, look out for me. I am a force to be reckoned with and I will do my best to get into Dr. Flores' study group._ She put her book bag down and got out her books. She sat, opened a book and waited for Dr. Reese to come in.

After 10 minutes, some of the students were coming in for class. Gillian started to panic when most of the class was in their seats. _Okay, Gillian, don't panic. Dr. Reese probably got held up somewhere, I hope. Well I have taken this course before, so I will just give him a couple of minutes._ Her hands started to shake as she closed her book. She looked at the door where Dr. Reese usually came out of. The door remained shut._ Okay, where is Dr. Reese? Should I call someone? No, my role as a student teacher is to help teach. If I fail here then Dr. Flores will never pick me to help with his study group._ She took a deep breath and got up. _You can do it. Focus on one person and get through it. Here we go…_

"Good morning, my name Gillian Flanner and I will be the student teacher for Dr. Reese. Unfortunately, Dr. Reese could not make it to class, so I will go ahead and start." Gillian fixed her eyes on a man towards the back of the classroom. He was a clean shaven man, who never took his eyes off of her. He had a small smile on his face and he was not writing down anything Gillian was saying. However, she went on, rolling her eyes and deciding to look at someone else. Towards the end of the class, Gillian decided to let the class go early. _Why the heck not, it is the first day of class. Plus I can put them out of their misery. Obviously, I should not be a teacher._ Gillian had a small smile on her lips when she said, "Well, that should be all for today. Enjoy the snow." Everyone got up and walked out chattering. Gillian turned around and started putting her books in her bag. All of a sudden, she heard someone clapping from the back row. She turned around and was shocked to find the same clean shaven man that she first looked at.

He stopped clapping and got out of his seat. He walked to where Gillian was standing a few minutes before. He held out his hand and said in a thick British accent, "Hi there, my name is Cal Lightman. I will be taking over for Dr. Reeves this semester."

Shocked, Gillian half-heartedly shook his hand and said, "His name is Dr. Reese, like Reeses cups. Why didn't you just come up and tell me that you were going to take over for Dr. Reese?"

Cal shrugged his shoulders and said in a cocky tone, "I wanted to see how you would do under pressure." He looked at her and said, "You did a good job." He sat down in the chair behind the professor's desk. He kicked his feet up and said, "This will be a great semester and it won't be long until you are chosen to be involved with Dr. Flores' study group." He smiled a charming smile. Gillian rolled her eyes and closed her book bag. She was about to leave, when he said, "Oi, where is the nearest pub?"

Gillian turned around and said, "The Fox Nest off of Main Street."

He nodded his head and asked, "Are there a lot of sorority chicks there?" He looked innocent as he smiled.

Gillian didn't even warrant him an answer and turned around and walked out. _This is going to be a long semester._

_

* * *

_**How is it so far? Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! YAY! Have you seen the video? It is very good! If you haven't seen it yet, please go see it now! **

**Please remember that _Italics = Gillian's thoughts_**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Present

Gillian was slowly rubbing Emily's back when the door opened. A handsome man in a white coat came in and introduced himself as Dr. Clements. He sat down and said, "First, let me say that Dr. Lightman is stabilized right now. From the officer's report, he was driving in his car and he was hit on the side. He has broken bones in his left leg and arm and he has some internal bleeding. We are now prepping him for surgery to stop the bleeding. The surgery should take a couple hours. You are more than welcome to stay here in this waiting room. By tomorrow, they should be ready to set his casts. Are there any questions before I take Dr. Lightman into surgery?" The doctor looked at the two women, who were taking their time to think.

Gillian looked at Emily, who shook her head, then looked at the doctor and said, "Thank you for coming to see us, Dr. Clements—"

He held up his hand and said, "Please call me Daniel."

She smiled and said, "Thank you for coming to see us Daniel. We appreciate it but I think we will stay here until Cal is out of surgery."

The doctor stood up and said, "Very well, if you need anything, don't be afraid to call the nurses' station. I will come by after the surgery to update you on his condition." He nodded his head and left the room.

Emily looked at Gillian and sarcastically said, "Good thing dad has a cute doctor doing his surgery. I think he would sleep better at night, I know I would." Gillian just laughed and let her mind turn back to the semester at college.

///

Jan. 1993

Gillian slammed her fist on the desk and yelled, "Dr. Lightman that just does not make sense. Where are you, in la-la land? Of course it exists." _I have only known this man for a couple of weeks and I can hardly stand him and his pessimistic views on life._

Cal shook his head, equally as passionate the woman in front of him. "Give me evidence that this 'true love' exists. And you can't take evidence from the movies or those trashy romance novels you read." Gillian looked shocked. "Oh, don't look like a deer in the headlights. I saw one of those books in your book bag." He moved closer into her personal space.

She was up against the desk, but the determination never left her eyes. "You want evidence, fine I have it; my aunt and uncle. Every time they look at each other, they show true love. And, yes, they fight and argue but they always go back to each other. True love isn't just about sex, it is about love. Love, damn it!" She slams her fist into her other hand. "It is about knowing when to stop arguing, kissing that person when they are not expecting a kiss, and touching them in the right spot to where they feel comforted. It can be a look or a touch that can let you know that this guy is the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with. You cannot feel love in your brain." She lightly touched his head as she quietly said, "You feel love right here." She moved her hand over his heart. She left it there as he looked down at her hand.

He looked back up at her and crashed his lips onto hers. At first, Gillian was surprised, but then gave in to his soft lips and his then scruffy face. _Oh, his lips feel so good. Apparently I got my point across. I don't know what would move him to say such a thing in class. Oh no, I am still in the classroom, making out with a professor. I have got to stop now and run away. Alright, run now!_ Gillian never ran._ Well, maybe I can stop it in a few minutes. Mmmm!_ Then in the back of a classroom a door closed, making a sound like a cracked whip. Gillian stopped the kiss and stared at Cal, still breathing very heavily. She looked down and said, "I have to go. Excuse me." She quickly got her bag and left Cal in a stunned silence.

* * *

**So? How was it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! New chapter up! Thanks for the reviews! Don't own. **Bold = Cal's thoughts!**

**

* * *

**

Jan. 1993

Cal walked into the residence hall with determination in his feet. **I am still wondering why she left. By the way she was kissing me, she was enjoying it. Then that damn door had to shut. Oh, she felt so good. I was hoping that she would see me as a man and not as a teacher. Oh no, it's that girl who I took home. I can't remember her name, maybe Cindy or Sandy. She is absolutely nuts. She wants to join my class but she is a business major. She was great in bed though, but I would rather have one kiss from Gillian than a whole lifetime of sex with her. Why is she coming up to me?**

The ditzy girl ran up to Cal and bear hugged him. He light-heartedly patted her back. "Hi Cal, I mean Dr. Lightman. I haven't seen you in a couple of days. Where have you been?" She suddenly gasped, "Are you here to see me? Oh Cal, how did you know where I lived?" She bear hugged him again.

**Okay mate, don't look horrified. Quick, quick, what should I say? I am meeting someone about a paper? No, then she would want to come with me. I got lost? No, she is ditzy but not **_**that**_** ditzy. I got it,** "I am here to see a distant cousin of mine. I didn't even know she was here until my Aunt called me today. Well, I got to go, bye." He turned around and was about to leave when she caught his arm. **Damn it!**

She smiled and said, "Okay, I will see you at the Fox Nest later. Hopefully I can meet your cousin too." And like that she turned and walked away.

**Wow, that was easy. Not as easy as getting her into bed, ha! Not let's see, Gillian is in room 412. Ah, here it is. I hope she is here and willing to talk. Hopefully, I won't say something stupid. Oh well, here goes nothing…**

-Knock, Knock—

After a couple of seconds, Gillian opened the door. She had a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She lazily looked at Cal and drunkenly asked, "What the hell do you want? Haven't you already ruined my life enough?"

Cal walked in and closed the door. "Gillian, I came here for one purpose, and that is to tell you that I am sorry. I never meant to do that to you. So, I am sorry."

She walked to her desk chair and sat down. "Well, 'pology accepted." She hiccupped and took another swig of whiskey. Cal marched up to her and took the bottle. She was not giving it up to easy, but in her state of intoxication, she had no chance.

He closed the bottle and said, "You are too young to drink this hard stuff. You are too good for it, too."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Too good for it? It's a family tradition where I come from. My dear old dad was a drunk. I have to make him proud somehow, don't I?" She then started to giggle.

Cal shrugged his shoulders and thought out loud, "Well at least I am not the only one with a dysfunctional family."

Gillian suddenly had fire in her eyes, "Don't you dare compare your family to mine. You don't even know the first thing about what I went through in my childhood." She stood up straight, forgetting that she was drunk, and walked up to him. "I bet you had the loveliest of childhoods, where you played sports with your father and your mommy baked you cookies."

Cal grabbed her shoulders out of pure anger and whispered, "My dad was a drunk who left us and my mom killed herself. So no, I didn't have the loveliest of childhoods. Mine was pure hell." He slightly pushed her back and began to pace. **That bitch! How dare she say that to me? How dare she get that information out of me? I never came here to fight with her, but she is playing with fire and she sure as hell is going to get burned.** Suddenly, he felt soft hands on his shoulders, lightly convincing him to turn around. When he did, Gillian hugged him. This hug was different from the girl before. This hug was a friendly hug. He hugged her back tightly. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity.

After their 'eternity', Gillian looked up and whispered, "I am so sorry. No one should ever have to go through what you did." She let go and walked back to her seat. "What was your mom like?" She looked genuinely interested.

He began to pace again. "She was a beautiful woman. She was very disturbed, though. It seemed like the older I got, the worse she got. She was hospitalized when I was doing my residency. She told her psychologist, who happened to be my professor, that she was excited to go home and that she was going to bake a cake for us. Instead, she killed herself." He stopped in front of her and said, "It is my fault, I should have caught the signs. When I finally saw them, it was too late."

Gillian stood up and grabbed his arm. "It is not your fault. How are you supposed to catch things like these?"

He began to pace again. "See that's the thing. When I slowed down the recording of her right before she left, it showed these expressions, micro-expressions if I may. She was in agony and in pain." He slammed his fist into his other hand. "I should have seen it." He walked up to the window and stared out onto the courtyard.

After a couple of minutes, Gillian spoke up. "I read your book on micro-expressions and it was absolutely brilliant. I am, however, sorry that you had to find them the hard way." Cal stayed quiet and kept looking out of the window. Gillian gladly changed the subject, "Would you like to watch a movie with me?"

Cal turned around to find her smiling. **Her smile is very infectious. However, I would love to kiss her lips right off.** "Yes, I can stay and watch a movie with you. Are they playing 'First Blood'?"

Gillian turned on the TV and said, "No, they played 'First Blood' last night." She turned around and gave him a coy smile. "I don't know if you ever heard of Audrey Hepburn, but she just died. So they are playing a whole bunch of her movies. In a couple of minutes they are playing 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'."

Cal scrunched up his face and said, "I have read the book, but I have never seen the movie." He thought for a couple of seconds and finally said, "Yes, if you don't mind, I will stay and watch it. But you have to do one thing for me."

Before she could say anything, he crashed his body into hers and their lips collided. She was about to protest but quickly gave in to the demands of his tongue. **I know this is wrong, but I need her. I need her love like my lungs need oxygen.** She began to take his shirt off, breaking their kiss for a brief moment. He gently guided her to her bed.

She stopped kissing and looked at him in embarrassment. "You might think this is lame but this is my first time, ever." She looked down, feeling her cheeks getting red. She expected him to walk away, but he didn't.

He lifted her chin and warmly smiled. "I don't think saving yourself is lame, I think it is incredibly sexy. We don't have to do this, if you don't want to. We can just sit here and watch the movie." He started to move away but was caught by her arm. They were soon in her bed, moving gently to the music of 'Moon River'.

* * *

**Okay, I know the end was probably a tad bit cheesy, however I like a little cheese in my stories! LOL! Don't be hating, you know you love it too! LOL! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! Happy Memorial Day! New chapter up! I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

_Italics = Gillian's thought_

_

* * *

_

Present

Gillian suddenly felt very red in the face. _Wow, I haven't thought about that night in a long time. It was definitely very steamy. Thank goodness my roommate was staying the night at her boyfriend's apartment. I thought for certain that he would leave after I told him I was a virgin, but as I have come to know, Cal Lightman is full of surprises._ Gillian smiled and sighed a deep sigh.

Emily looked up and asked, "What are you smiling about?" She didn't say it in a mean way but in an inquisitive way.

Gillian wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder and said, "Oh, I am just thinking about the time me and your father met."

Emily smiled and said, "It was when you were in college, right?" Gillian just nodded. "He told me about it one night. He told me that you guys got into big arguments, but that you would have to put up with him because he was your boss."

Gillian rolled her eyes, "He was not my boss; I was his student-teacher. I just had to help him run the class. When did he tell you this?"

Emily said, "That's the funny part, we were watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and he started smiling like you were smiling a couple minutes ago. You know that is his favorite movie, right?"

Gillian looked surprised and whispered, "No, I didn't. It's a great movie, though."

Emily stared at the older woman and said, "What is even funnier is that a couple of months later, I was born. What a great year for dad! He met you and then I was born." Gillian just nodded. Once again, they were in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly the door opened and the doctor came in. "Dr. Foster, good news, Dr. Lightman is out of surgery. He is now in his room, resting. We have all of the internal damage cleared up. Now there is a possibility that he could get an infection, so we are going to keep him here for about a week."

Gillian looked at Emily and smiled, "Can we go see him now?"

Dr. Clements nodded and said, "Yes you can, however, I want to warn you that he was under heavy sedation. He probably won't wake up until tomorrow. By then the swelling in his arm and leg should go down. They will take him to get a hard cast on. The orthopedic doctor should tell you more in depth on his condition. Do you have any questions for me?"

Gillian thought for a couple of minutes and said, "No, I don't but I think Emily does."

Emily spoke up very softly, "Is there going to be any lasting damages?"

The doctor smiled, "He should make a full recovery. He will need physical therapy for his broken bones though. But, again, that is for the orthopedic doctor to discuss with you."

Emily said, "I think I would like to go see him now."

Dr. Clements nodded his head and said, "Follow me." He took them to Cal's room. When they walked in, they saw him sleeping. His arm and leg were in a soft cast and he had bandages around his stomach. Emily ran up to him and kissed him on his forehead. She held his hand and rubbed his arm lightly.

Gillian stayed at the door and whispered to the doctor, "Thank you so much for everything. It really means a lot to us."

He flashed a bright smile and pulled out a card from his coat. "Here is my card with my cell number on the back. If you need anything, just call and let me know." Gillian took the card and smiled, and then the doctor left.

She walked over to the bed and kissed Cal on the cheek. She whispered into his ear, "I am so glad that you are still with us." She walked around the bed and sat in one of the chairs. Emily soon joined her by getting another chair. They sat in silence and shortly after they were asleep.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! New chapter, holla! I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

_Italics = Gillian's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Feb. 1993

Gillian walked into the Fox Nest and immediately scanned the crowded bar. She saw Cal at a table talking to a pretty young woman. It took everything she had not to roll her eyes. She walked to the bar and asked the man for a beer. She sat at there for a couple of minutes thinking. _I can't believe I actually agreed to come here. I feel so ridiculous._ Gillian looked over to where Cal was sitting. _Oh, I know he is not flirting with that girl. He is, that scoundrel! I hope he did not ask me here to see how good he is with the ladies. I can certainly give him a run for his money. Oh, why couldn't we just meet at his house? At least there I didn't have to follow specific instructions; like come in separate cars and wait a few minutes before meeting up with each other. Grant it, they were my instructions, but I don't want people to know that we are seeing each other. If other people know, then Dr. Flores will find out. He is such a stickler for rules. If we get caught, then Dr. Flores won't choose me to be in his study group._

Someone came up from behind Gillian and said, "Excuse me." Gillian turned around and noticed him immediately. _It's that boy from my Biology class a couple years ago. He must be on the 5 year plan. Oh, what's his name, Eric or Aaron?_ He spoke up again, "I was noticing that you were here by yourself. I was wondering if we can sit together?"

Gillian briefly looked at Cal, who was still immersed with the girl. _What the hell._ "Sure, where are you sitting at?" They both got up and walked to a table next to the jukebox. Once they sat down Gillian asked, "I recognize you from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it. Do you know where?"

He took a swig from his beer and said, "We took Biology together. My name is Eric."

She tapped the table with her hand and said, "That's right, we were in Biology together. Now I remember, you were rushing some sort of fraternity, right?"

Eric flashed a wide smile and said, "Phi Eta Delta, they have the best parties. They are actually having one tonight if you would like to go." He looked at her with anticipation in his eyes.

_Oh I get it; he wants me to go to one of __**those**__ parties._ She smile sweetly and said, "No thanks, I am not one of those types of girls." She calmly sipped her beer.

He looked like he was busted but tried to look confused. "What do you mean? I just want to hang out with you."

_He would be so convincing if I was a desperate girl, but I am not._ "I am not a virgin and I am not a nerd. This party you want to bring me to is to humiliate me. I have heard of those parties and I will not go. You know what you do and say there, actually hurts people's feelings to the point of depression. So, please do me and the rest of the world a favor and grow the fuck up." She got up and left the table not even looking back. _I am out of here. Screw this and screw Cal!_

She walked out of the Fox Nest, walking furiously down the street. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her arm pulling her into the alley. She took a look at the person and was instantly relieved when she saw Cal. "Here I was thinking you were too busy flirting with girls that I never saw you walk out." She smiled and walked back out to the main sidewalk.

He walked up beside her and asked in a low voice, "You are not going to that fraternity party, are you?"

She smiled and said, "Maybe, are you going to get laid with that girl you were flirting with?"

He grabbed her arm to stop her and said, "Okay I was flirting with her, but it was only to keep up with appearances. Appearance you wanted me to have." He took a deep breath and whispered, "I was never going to sleep with her."

Gillian sighed and said, "I know you weren't but she definitely wanted to. And no I am not going to that stupid party. He wanted to invite me to humiliate me."

They started to walk again. "How did you know that she wanted to sleep with me?"

She smiled and said, "She never lost eye contact with you, her body was squared to you and she kept touching your arm. You on the other hand were faced away from her and being careful not to touch her. I don't know if her eyes were dilated but I am sure they were."

He gave a genuine smile and said, "You really did read my book, didn't you? How fascinating. So did you know that that boy was going to deceive you by looking at his face?"

Gillian said, "Would you give me brownie points if I said that I did?" Cal smiled and shook his head. She went on, "Oh well, I tried. No I didn't see the deception on his face. I knew he was part of a fraternity that had those types of parties. It was just a hunch, but a hunch that turned out to be correct." They walked in silence for a couple of moments. Then she asked, "Could you teach me more about deception detection? I am very fascinated by it."

Cal looked surprised. "How do you know about deception detection?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I overheard one of the professors talking about it. They said that you are putting together a program about it. They said that you could go all the way to Washington DC with it."

He shrugged his own shoulders and said, "I am in the middle of putting it together but I don't know how far it will pan out. I guess we can only see what happens in the future, yeah? However, I am more than willing to share with you my findings and research. Just as long as you can show me what you are wearing underneath you clothes." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She swapped at his shoulder as they were turning the curb to his apartment complex. She was about to say something when she heard a squeal.

She looked up to find a blonde hair girl running up to Cal. When she collapsed in his arms, she shrieked, "Oh, Cal I have missed you so much! Why haven't you called me? I have been aching to have your body." She was soon pushed out of the hug by Cal. She saw Gillian standing next to him. She started to laugh, "Oh, don't tell me that you are seeing Nilly Gilly. She is nothing but a nerd and a prude. Come on, let's go up to your place." She took his hand but he didn't move.

He yanked his hand out and said, "How dare you say those things about her. She is far more intelligent than by the likes of you."

Gillian whispered, "Cal, I am going to leave."

He grabbed her shoulder and said, "No, you are my cousin, you don't have to leave, she does."

By this time the blonde girl was looking horrified. "Oh, Cal I didn't know she was your cousin. I am so sorry, please don't hate me."

He turned to her and yelled, "Goodbye, I don't want to see you." She turned around and left in tears. He turned back to Gillian to find a confused look on her face. "Listen, I told her, that night I spent the night in your room, that I was seeing a cousin of mine. She was only supposed to be a one-nighter, but she became too attached."

Gillian started to get angry, "So, was I supposed to be a one-nighter too? How could you treat someone like that? You are worse than the guy trying to get me to go to the loser party."

She turned to leave but he caught her. "It was only her and she asked for it. You mean much more to me than anyone I have ever met. Please, don't leave; you might just break my heart."

Gillian laughed and said, "Yeah right, your heart is pretty rock solid."

Cal pretended to look hurt, "Ouch, that hurt my feelings, but I know what can make it better."

They walked into his apartment complex and up the stairs. "Oh, if I must ask, what will make you feel better, a Band-Aid or an icepack?"

He unlocked his door and encouraged into his apartment. When the door was closed, he gently pushed her against the door. He kissed her lips and murmured, "This is helping a little bit, but you probably need to take off your clothes."

* * *

**So? How was it? Holla back at your girl! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey! New chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

End of March 1993

Cal and Gillian were watching TV in his apartment. Ever since getting together, she has spent more time at his house that in her dorm room. The benefits were a plus, she could eat a nice meal (he had a full kitchen), it was quieter and of course Cal was there. She was working on her paper to get into the study group and he was working on his deception detection program. At the same time, they both threw down their pencils in frustration.

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes. Finally Gillian said, "Why are you getting frustrated?"

Cal just looked down at his notes and said, "You know, I don't even think this program is going to work out. It is turning out to be total crap. I just want to throw it down the bloody tube." He looked up and asked, "What's bothering you?"

She grabbed her paper and balled it up. "I am not getting this paper the way I want it. Everything is coming out so… so… stupid." She threw it across the room. "I want to get into this study group so badly." Cal got up and picked up the paper. She soften her face, "And your program isn't crap, it is wonderful. You shouldn't give up so easily, it's going to turn out the way you want it to be."

Cal was reading her paper when he finally said, "This paper is not that bad. You just need to tweak it up a little. You know, give it some pizzazz, some sparkle."

Gillian looked at him incredulously and said, "Since when do you use the words 'pizzazz' and 'sparkle'?" Then she had a huge grin on her face. "Are you a Drama major or a cheerleader or something? Are you trying to secretly tell me that you are swinging for the fruitier side of love?" He came up and picked her up high in the air. When he let her down, he started to tickle her. She couldn't stop giggling. "Cal… stop… tickling me."

He was laughing with her. "Only when you say 'uncle'."

She held up her hands and said, "Okay, okay." She paused until he stopped tickling her. Then she said in a thunderous voice, "I will never give in!" Cal took his cue and started tickling her again.

After a couple minutes he stopped and said, "I can't go on torturing you like this, but you owe me big time." He started to wiggle his eyebrows, "Maybe some of those chocolate chip cookies."

Her eyes began to sparkle at the mention of chocolate chip cookies and she said, "What a great idea!" She got up and walked towards the kitchen. "What a great way to get our minds off of doing work. Dr. Lightman, you are too brilliant and I salute you!" She mocked saluted him and he bowed like a statesman.

They started mixing and preparing cookies when Gillian asked, "So, what are you going to do for Spring Break? Are you going to go to Cancun and get wild and crazy with the ladies? I know you want to." She gave him a coy smile.

He was turning on the oven when he asked, "Why do you think I am always thinking about sleeping with other women?"

She shrugged and said, "It just seems to me that you have never been monogamous with your other girlfriends. I guess I am just setting myself up." She started to roll the cookie dough, while he was tearing at the dough to eat the chocolate chips. He had a sour look on his face. She looked at him and said, "Use your words, Cal."

He started to help her roll the dough, "Well, my past girlfriends were not like you. You are different, like I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Gillian stopped and looked at Cal, "That is a very sweet thing to say, but just as my uncle would say, 'you can steer the horse from the water but you can't steer the water from the horse.'" He looked at her like she had three heads. "My uncle is a farmer, okay? It basically means that you are just used to your own ways. I can't hate you for them, even though I might not like it. I knew you were a playboy coming into this relationship. I could have said no at anytime, but I didn't." She put the cookie sheet in the oven. "Do you get what I am saying?"

He was playing with a pencil, "I do, but I don't want to be that kind of person. I don't want you to look at me like I will go shag any two-bit whore on a street. Don't you see, you have changed me into the man I want to be?"

She started to shake her head, "I am sorry Cal, but people can't change overnight. It's nice what you are saying but in the back of my mind I don't believe it. Again, I am not faulting you for it, I am just accepting it."

He grabbed a glass and threw it up against the wall. "No! Don't accept me for being like that. You deserve to be with someone who will treat you decently. You are a loving person who deserves that same loving devotion back. If you don't think it's me, then just say so. Don't keep stringing me along because you want to. I don't think I can handle that."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "And why can't you handle that?"

He screamed, "Because I bloody love you!" He was heaving very heavily, like he had just run a marathon.

Gillian looked totally perplexed, "I think I need to leave." She turned and walked into the living room to pick her bag up.

Cal ran in trying to stop her. "Why are you leaving? I just said something that I have never told anyone before and you are leaving?"

She stopped at the door and said, "You just dropped a big bomb on me. At least give me time to think about it. I am leaving for California tomorrow for Spring Break. Please, just give me some time to think about it, okay?" She turned around to see if he heard her. All he did was nod and she left. Cal just stood there, hoping she would come back. She never did and eventually the timer for the cookies went off and he took them out of the oven. He threw them away.

* * *

**So? Tell me what ya think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! New chapter! I know it is short, sorry! I don't own anything! Please enjoy! 1 more day!

**Bold = Cal's thoughts**

_Italics = Gillian's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Cal's POV

New York City.

Cal was in bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking. **I can't live without her. For once in my life, I have someone who has captivated me. She actually means something to me, something more than just a one-night stand with a floozy. I meant it when I said that I love her, because I do. I am ready to spend the rest of my life with her. She is funny and smart and gorgeous. She has a shine to herself like a star in the sky.**

**But, alas, she was right about me.** He looked over to the naked brunette girl that was sharing the bed. **Or maybe, she wanted me to do this. Either way, I don't deserve her. So, when I get back to school, we will just have to break it off. Plus, I don't want to keep this from her. I would be a walking lie and she ought to have someone who won't break her heart. But I don't want to lose her. Shit, how am I going to explain this to her?**

**My problem is that she won't open herself to me. It seems like there is something holding her back, like someone in her past hurt her. She has this damn wall up to where I can't get past her. Something to discuss when I get back tomorrow. Maybe she will open herself if show her that I am committed! That will be the game plan tomorrow.**

The brunette stirred, "Hey darling, what's on your mind?"

He rolled over to face her and asked, "Do you really want to know?" **Should I really tell her that I am using her and that I am in love with someone else?**

She smiled and said, "Sure I do."

He sighed, "Well, I am thinking about how fucking amazing you were a couple of hours ago." He started to caress her arm and made his way to her breasts. She got that wild gleam in her eyes and he was soon on top of her. **What do I care? I will never see her ever again, so why not make her happy. Zoe Landau, you will be the last woman I will ever be with before I commit to Gillian tomorrow.**

?/!

Gillian's POV

California.

_Wow, it's really lonely in my bed. Ever since being with Cal, I have been spoiled with having someone by my side to hold me. It just feels empty, like an empty bottle of water to a thirsty man. I keep asking myself, why I ran away when Cal told me that he loved me? And the same answer I always come up with is that I don't really have an answer. Jeez, I am so pathetic that I ruin my one and only true chance at love. I am mostly to blame for running away, but I was taught by the best to just run away. The only difference is that Cal doesn't drink and my dad never loved me._

Gillian sighed and turned to her other shoulder. _He is probably with some other woman right now when it should be me. She is hot, no doubt. I wonder if she is attached to him as I am. God, I hope not._

_Will he ever come back to me? Will he ever forgive me? Will he ever say those three words to me? Every single time I ask those questions, I always get the same stupid, fucking answer; I don't know._ She throws her blanket off in frustration.

_God, what time is it? 4:30 in the morning? I don't think I will be able to rest until I can talk to him. Before I left, he gave me the number as to where he is staying at. I have also waged this battle in my head and every time however, I hang up before the last number is dialed. I think I am more scared as to what I might say to him than to who might actually pick up. I should just wait until tomorrow, when I am back at college and we are able to talk face-to-face. Until then, here's to another restless night._

* * *

**So? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Yay, 'Lie to Me' is back! Super excited! (Fran you have 1 1/2 more days!) Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I don't own anything!**

* * *

Beginning of April 1993

Gillian walked straight to Cal's apartment and knocked. She half expected him not to be there, so she was surprised when he opened the door. She hung her head and said, "Hey Cal, umm… can I come in?" He wordlessly held the door wide open and she walked in. He followed her to the living room. She turned around and asked, "So, how was your Spring Break in New York?"

He hung his head as well and mumbled, "Fine, but I wasn't with you."

She looked at him closely and quietly asked, "But you were with someone else, right?" He didn't have to answer for her to know the truth. "Well, I am not going to lie and say that this was totally unexpected. In fact I expected you to fool around with other women."

He looked up and said very sharply, "There was only one woman and we only shared one night together. And if it is any consolation, I thought of you most of the time." He took a deep breath, "But I have come to the realization that I only want to be with you. Please, let down your wall and let me in. I know I screwed up with this but it only made me realize that I am shamelessly in love you and only you." He looked at her as if to beg her to believe him.

She started to shake her head, "No, Cal, you are comfortable to me. You say that you love me but you really don't. I am not asking you to change or to marry me. I knew it was going to be like this from the night you came to see me. Cal, this was never supposed to be a serious relationship." She crossed her arms over her chest.

He took a couple of minutes to look at her. Finally he asked, "Who hurt you?" She started to look confused. He grabbed her shoulder and said, "Don't close up on me now! Tell me, who hurt you? You won't let anyone near you, let alone love you. Trust me, we can do this together."

She looked straight into his eyes and said, "No one has hurt me, not even you." She smiled, "Are we okay?" She leaned into kiss him but he backed away.

He looked at her like she had three heads, "Why aren't you being honest with me? I have been very truthful with you and you keep pushing me out." He turned around and looked out the window. "I don't think we should be together if you can't be honest with me. Please leave and I will see you tomorrow in class."

Gillian walked up to him and said, "You don't really mean that."

He turned around and said, "Yes, I do, please leave."

Tears started to spring in her eyes, "But I don't understand. Just a couple of minutes ago you were telling me that you loved me and now you don't want to be around me."

He shook his head, "I didn't tell you that, you told yourself that. Now you know how it feels to talk to a wall. I will see you tomorrow." He turned back around. She quietly got her purse and turned to leave. She walked slowly to the door hoping Cal would come to sense and stop her. She stopped excitedly when she heard Cal's voice. He said, "I hope this won't interfere with your work in the classroom. If it does, I will have no choice but to report it to Dr. Flores."

She looked back, holding back the tears and said, "Not a problem, Dr. Lightman. I will see you tomorrow." After she closed the door, she let the tears run freely. Cal just watched her from the window.

* * *

**Okay, so don't hate the player, hate the game (That's what I hear from some of the students at my school)! You knew this would eventually happen, right? Please let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! So, I am officially on Summer Break! YAY! I am sooooo happy! So what way to celebrate than a new chapter! LOL! Sorry this one is a little short. Again, I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Middle of May, 1993

Gillian was smartly dressed and talking in front of three professors. Dr. Flores took his glasses off and said, "Well Ms. Flanner, we are very impressed with your paper and your interview. We do have one more question, if you don't mind." She just shook her head anxiously. He brought out a piece of paper and said, "We got a recommendation from Dr. Lightman. Now as you know he is unusual when it comes to teaching. How was it working with him?"

Gillian thought for a moment and then said, "Working with him has been very… educational. His research into deception detection is fascinating. But I am not sure that is the answer you are looking for." She smiled and then took a deep breath. "He is brilliant and difficult at the same time. However, with most things he believes in are true to his heart. He is very passionate about his work and the people he loves." She couldn't help but smile a little. "May I ask, sir, what did Dr. Lightman write in his recommendation?"

Dr. Flores looked at Gillian and then put his glasses on. "Ms. Flanner would be a great asset to your case study team. She has the caring and drive to help these people and to help your team. She is a friend and a psychologist in one. I have been teaching her on deception detection myself and she has excelled in the field. Her knowledge in deception detection will be vital to your study. On a personal note, her devotion is loving and her strength is fierce. You would be lucky to have her on your team." He took his glasses off and stared at Gillian for a couple of seconds. "We as a team seem to agree with him." The professors stood up and Dr. Flores said, "Congratulations on making the team!"

Gillian looked shocked when she shook hands with the professors. "Well… thank you! I am very flattered and I won't let you down." She smiled and shook their hands again.

As the other professors left, Dr. Flores asked Gillian to stay. They sat down, "We are proud to have you on the team. To be honest, without Dr. Lightman's recommendations, we would have considered not taking you on the team. He has much insight into you. Do you love him back?"

She was a little taken back, "Umm… sir, I don't know what you are talking about."

He blew it off, "Oh pish posh! He is very much in love with you. I hope you reciprocated the love." He looked at her and shook his head. "Please, my dear, don't live your life with a wall surrounding your heart. You will be a great psychologist with someone you love by your side." He brought out his wallet and pulled out a picture and showed Gillian. It was a wedding picture of a younger Dr. Flores and an African-American woman. "I meet her when I was a young teacher here. She was a secretary and she was always arguing with me. Then we fell in love and suddenly things changed. See back then, society told us that it was wrong for us to be together. But, to tell you the truth, I couldn't live without her. We have been married for almost 40 years. Even to this day, we are still like two young teenagers." He stared at the picture and smiled, like he was lost in a moment.

Gillian looked down with tears in her eyes. "All of my life I was told I was worth nothing. It just seems fitting that it is what I believe in." She took a deep breath and said, "I just don't know how to tell him; I guess one of the down sides of having a father like mine." She tried to smile but it came out as a frown.

Dr. Flores put a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "You can do it. You didn't fall in love with your father, you fell in love with a man named Cal. All you have to do is try. If it succeeds then great, if not then learn from it and move on." He got up and put the picture back in his wallet. "Now my wife would kill me if I let this go, so if you don't tell him then I will have no choice but to take you off of the team." He smiled and winked at her and then he left.

She sat for a couple of minutes and then stood straight up. She knew what she had to do and she was going to do it.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there! New chapter, yay! I don't own anything. Please enjoy!

_Italics = Gillian's thoughts_

**Bold = Cal's thoughts**

**

* * *

**

Gillian went back to her dorm room to fix herself up. If she was going to confess her love then she was going to have to be comfortable doing it. She decided on her comfy jeans and a Guns'n'Roses shirt. She put her sweater on. _It is still a little chilly. Hopefully, it will warm up soon._ She walked out, straight down the familiar path and to the apartment where he lived. Twice she turned around about to get cold feet (_I can't do this, what if he blows me off. It serves me right for blowing him off, right?)_, but her determination led her to his home. _Okay, all I have to do is say "I love you". I have said it in my dreams and in my head so many times. I can do this! If it works out, then great. If it doesn't then I can learn from my mistakes and run like hell out of there. _

She softly knocked on the door and waited nervously. _I have never done 'doorbell ditch' before, but it seems like a great time to try._ Before she could tell her legs to run, he opened the door. By the expression on his face, he was surprised to find her there. She quietly said, "Hi, can I come in?" He silently nodded and she walked in. "I love you." _Wow, that came out easily. I guess when you are experiencing strong emotions, things just flow out. The true test is if he was listening. _ She turned around to see him even more shocked than before. _Yes, he was and he is not showing pure disgust. Sweet!_ "Cal, it has taken me this long to realize that I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to have anymore walls; I want you arms around me instead. Please, take me back. I promise that I will be just as open as you are."

He walked up to her and placed his hand over her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. **I can't believe she came up to me and said that. She has some guts, but I love her guts and her face and her mind and everything about her. I can stay like this forever. **Then someone from behind them coughed.

They lost contact when Gillian turned around and found an attractive brunette staring back at them. She came up, held out her hand and said, "My name is Zoe Landau and you are?" **Shit, I actually forgot about her. How am I ever going to explain? **

They shook hands while Gillian said, "Gillian Flanner, I am Dr. Lightman's student assistant." _And what are you doing in his apartment?_

Zoe shrugged and said, "Well I am Cal's future wife." She looked at Cal, who had his head hanging low. _His future... what?_ "I am guessing Cal never told you." _Bastard!__ It can't be, it just can't. Here I am pouring out my heart and soul to this man and he is planing for a wedding with another woman? This has got to be some cruel joke. There has got to be more to the story!_

Gillian looked at Cal and simply said, "No, he didn't." _I am not very good at reading people and I can't see his face clearly, but I can see that she is telling the truth. Why didn't he tell me? He is breaking my heart after I handed it to him on a silver platter._

He looked up and said, "Zoe, here, is pregnant and I am the father. We are getting married after the semester is finished. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you." _Wow, that was just the knife going through my heart. How cruel. Okay, Gillian, hold it together._

Gillian pushed back the tears and said, "Well I am very happy for you, congratulations." She turned to Zoe and said, "I am not sure if you heard what I said earlier but you don't have to worry about it anymore. I am sorry to have interrupted your night." She was starting to walk back to the door. "Have a great night, or should I say I hope you have a great life." She ran out the door and down the street.

Zoe smiled and said, "Well now that is settled, let's move on to whom to invite to the wedding. Now, I am not for certain but I don't think we should invite you little 'student assistant'." She looked over and noticed he was looking at the door longingly. **I should run after her, maybe explain it a little better. She has to know that I have to take responsibility for this child. I want to hold her hand and let her cry on my shoulder. This seems so cruel to her and she doesn't deserve it.** She grabbed his arm to jolt him out of his thoughts and said, "It is time to move on, darling." Cal slowly went up to the door and closed it.

He turned to his fiancé and said, "I am tired, I think I will be going to bed. Goodnight." He walked past her and into the bedroom without a glance back.

* * *

**Okay, we knew this was going to happen, right? As always, please review if you can! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there! Thank you so much for the reviews! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you for everyone sticking around and reading it! Now this chapter is a little long but I didn't want to break it up. I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next day…

Everyone in class was leaving. It was the last day before Summer Break and everyone was wrapping up their finals. The weather that day was beautiful, with no clouds in the sky and warm weather. Gillian was collecting all of the papers and putting them in a pile so that Cal could grade them later. She picked up her bag and left the classroom. Instead of going back to her dorm room, where she knows she will start crying, she heads to the courtyard.

Then she crashed into someone in the hall. At first she looks lost and then remembers that the bag she was carrying is on the ground. She goes to pick it up when someone reaches down before her. "Oh no, let me. I was the one who crashed into you. I am afraid I am very clumsy and very lost." He gave the bag to her and looked at her eyes. He shyly smiles and said "My name is Alec, Alec Foster. I am trying to find a Dr. Flores but I can't seem to find his office. Could you help me?"

Gillian smiles and says, "Down the hall, take a right and it will be the first door on your left. If you don't mind, I haven't seen you here before, is there anything that you need?"

He said, "Oh, well I write for the school newspaper and I will be doing an article on Dr. Flores' study group."

She looked genuinely surprised, "Well I am on the team with Dr. Flores." They let a comfortable silence go through for a couple of seconds.

He holds out his hand and says, "Well I have to get going. It was very nice to meet you… I didn't get you name."

Gillian blushes, "Gillian, Gillian Flanner." She took his hand and shook it.

He looked into her eyes and said, "Well I guess I will be seeing you around. Bye." He walked off into the direction of Dr. Flores' office. She stood there for a couple of seconds looking at his retreating back. She shakes her head and whispers to herself, "I have a feeling he is going to be trouble." She shrugged her shoulders and walked outside to the courtyard.

Gillian noticed a lot of students out. She picked a quiet place next to a tree. She laid down and let the sun warm her skin. She can hear a whole bunch of people walking by and talking of their summer plans. She pays no attentions to this and closes her eyes.

Someone came up from behind her and quietly said, "Hey Gillian, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Gillian peeked through one eye and said, "It's a free country, you can sit where ever you like. I hope your finance won't be bothered by this." She closed her eye and sighed.

He sat down next to her and said, "She was the one during Spring Break. I didn't know she was pregnant until a couple days ago. I am so sorry I didn't tell you about it."

She took a deep sigh and said, "I am sorry I didn't tell you I loved you earlier. Then at least we would have had some time to be together." She smiled inwardly towards herself.

He slowly looked at her and said, "I still want to be with you."

Gillian opened her eyes and sat up. She thought for a moment and said, "No, you can't be with me. Our time together has passed. Now it is time for you to take responsibilities and be with Zoe and the baby." She held his hand and he held it tight.

He looked down, "You know, I will always be thinking of you."

She felt tears spring in her eyes as she whispered, "I love you, I always have and I always will. But it is time to let go." She wiped a tear away and coughed. "The tests are on your desk. The scores have to be turned in by next week."

She stood up and he followed her. He said, "We will be together soon, rather it's in this lifetime or not." He meant it more as a statement rather than a question.

She hugged him and said, "Goodbye, Cal." He held her tight, never wanting to let go. He leant down and kissed her. It wasn't necessarily full of passion, but it was filled with love.

She eventually pushed him away and walked away. She didn't dare look back. She was afraid if she did then she would run into his arms. She had to let him go and that is what she did.

He watched her go until he could not see her anymore. He stopped himself from running after her. She was right, he had to take responsibilities and they lie with Zoe and the baby. He had to let her go and that is what he did.

!/?

Present

Gillian and Emily were sleeping in a chair, while Cal was rousing from his sleep. He reached out to Gillian, which instantly woke. She woke up Emily and called the nurse in. He looked at Emily and smiled. The nurse came in and checked his vitals. Cal was too busy holding Emily to notice the nurse. She looked at the three of them and said, "He seems to be doing just fine. I will contact the doctor to let him know that you are awake. Meanwhile, you should drink this to sooth your throat. Glad to have you back, Dr. Lightman." She handed him his cup of ice water and left the room.

It took him a couple cups of water to get him to talk and when he did; his voice was very scratchy, "What happened to me? I don't remember anything, but I feel like crap."

Gillian bent over and placed her hand on his chest. "You were in a car accident yesterday, a very bad one. You have some broken bones and internal bleeding. You had surgery to fix the bleeding." She smiled and said, "And no offense but you look like crap, but we are glad that you are alive."

At that time he stomach made a loud grumbling noise. Both Emily and Gillian looked at each other and laughed. Gillian offered to get some lunch for him. When there were objections she left to go in search of food. She eventually found the cafeteria and picked out some soup for Cal.

A voice behind her said, "Dr. Lightman should have the vegetable soup. It would be more delicate on his stomach and it is quite delicious." Dr. Clements smiled as Gillian turned around.

She smiled back at him and said, "Thank you. I guess you heard that Cal is awake. It is okay that he can have food, right?" She started to look worried.

He stepped forward, grabbed her hand and said, "Just as long as it is liquid. He will be fine." He let go of her hands and said, "Gillian, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight? I can make reservations anywhere in the city."

Gillian thought about it and then slowly said, "I am sorry Doctor, but I can't. See there is this problem I have been walking away from for quite a while; well since college really. However, recent events have made me stop and look back. I know it probably doesn't make sense to you but there is something I have to do. Thank you Dr. Clements for helping me with the soup selection."

She started to walk back to the elevators when Dr. Clements quietly said, "You know Dr. Lightman is a very lucky man to have a woman like you stop in her tracks. I will be coming by later to see his progress. If he keeps getting better, then I have no problem letting him go home in a couple of days." He smiled at her as she just bowed her head and went on her way.

When she got in the room, she gave the soup to Cal. There was a comfortable silence in the room as Cal sipped his soup. After eating half of it with his good arm, he threw his spoon down and said in a smoother voice, "That soup is bloody fantastic! And you got it from the cafeteria in the hospital?" Gillian silently nodded. "Well, if I get to have that soup every day, then I am never leaving." He put his right arm behind his head and ever so gently stretched his body.

Emily and Gillian laughed. Emily said, "So if you are here then I can bring Rick to the house?" She looked at him so innocently.

Cal lifted his right arm and pointed it at Emily, "Like bloody hell you will. And he better not be there right now, waiting for you. I knew I should have slapped him around a bit. Foster, put a note in my calendar to build a dungeon for Emily in the basement."

Emily's eyes opened wide as she said, "Like hell you are going to build a dungeon in the basement. Besides Rick is away at his grandmother's house in Atlanta. Which reminds me, I have to go call mom to update her on how you are doing. She is still in Chicago." She bent down to kiss him on his forehead and whispered, "I am so glad you are awake, dad, even if you are threatening to put a medieval prison in the house. I love you."

He grabbed her cheek and quietly said, "I love you too, darling." He watched her as she walked out of the room.

Gillian just sat there watching Cal. She eventually said, "Seriously, Cal, a dungeon? Where did that come from? What were you dreaming?"

He turned back to Gillian and said, "You know, it's kinda funny that you mention dreams. I remember mine as clear as day. I know it's weird but I dreamt about when we first meet in that psychology class I taught." He had a crooked smile on his face.

She tilted her head and said, "You know what? I have been thinking about the same thing. It has got to be fate or something." She inched closer and laid her chin on her hand, never losing eye contact.

He held her hand and said, "Well at least we can do this in our own lifetime. Instead of walking away, we can walk together. How about we start now?"

They looked at each other not noticing anything around them. There were no verbal answers, it was written all over their faces.

* * *

**So? How was it? I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
